Labor of Love
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "No Matter What" and "Peace and Quiet." The big day is finally here, Niles and Daphne's second child is ready to be born!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading drafts of this, and helping me w/ some details. This story is obviously not a one-shot, but unfortunately I don't have that much more written right now. But I'll try to change that soon! In the meantime, please R&R!

Daphne sat in front of the TV, grateful that David was currently mesmerized by _Sesame Street_. Her second child was due any day now, according to her doctor. Niles had wanted to stay home, just in case. But Daphne had insisted he go to work, saying that if this child took after her brothers, he or she would never be that punctual. So far, the day had been uneventful. Though she missed Niles while he was gone, she also knew that if he'd stayed home, he would've watched her like a hawk, not allowing her to move or strain herself in any way.

Earlier in her pregnancy, Daphne had felt overwhelmed with taking care of David, keeping an eye on Martin, and all the other things that needed to be done in order to keep her home and famly running smoothly. When she'd admitted her feelings to Niles, he'd immediately offered to send her and Roz away for the weekend. That one trip by itself hadn't solved everything, but after that, Martin and Ronee had volunteered to bring David to their house a few times a week. Daphne hated needing help like that, but she did enjoy the break from keeping up with her energetic son.

Daphne's mind returned to the present as she heard Elmo begin to sing a song on TV. David was singing along, obviously enjoying himself. It was clear he'd inherited his father's ear for music, although he hadn't quite fallen in love with classical music as much as Niles had. Niles wanted to expose his son to some of the great composers, in hopes of changing that. But Daphne refused, saying David should be allowed to be a kid for a while, rather than turning to a mini-adult by school age. As the red puppet concluded his song, Daphne suddenly felt a sharp pain. That was immediately followed by a wet sensation. "Um, sweetheart?" Daphne said, trying her best not to alarm David. "Could you please bring me the phone?"

"Sure, Mommy." David got up and half-ran, half-danced over to where the portable phone was. Daphne managed a smile when he handed it to her. But of course, her son wasn't so easily fooled. "What's wrong?"

Daphne touched David's cheek. "Nothing. I just need to call Daddy. You can go back to watching Elmo now."

"OK!" David said, quickly returning to his spot on the floor.

Daphne dialed Niles' cellphone. Ordinarily, Niles kept his phone off when he was working. Daphne usually called Mrs. Woodson, and she would transfer the call to Niles. But under the circumstances, Niles had set his phone to vibrate. "Come on, pick up!" Daphne muttered impatiently as the phone rang.

Niles sat at his desk, typing up some notes from this morning's sessions. His phone sat in his briefcase. Suddenly, he heard a buzzing sound and was immediately alarmed. He picked up his phone, and the caller ID confirmed his fears. "Yes?" he asked.

"Niles, I think you'd better come home."

"Oh, my God. I'll be right there." Niles quickly hung up and returned his phone to his breast pocket. He could barely think straight as he gathered his belongings to leave. When he rushed into the waiting room and right past Mrs. Woodson, he did not need to explain. "I'll take care of your appointments, Dr. Crane! Don't worry about a thing!" With a quick nod of acknowledgement, he left the building.

As he drove home, Niles' heart pounded. He knew that by the time he reached his apartment, it could be too late. After all, David hadn't waited till they were at the hospital. If it was time for this child to be born, he or she would be born. Niles took his chances, running a yellow light. It was something he would never have done normally, but these circumstances were anything but normal.

He reached home in record time. When he let himself in the door, he was immediately greeted by a heartbreaking sight: his wife doubled over in pain. "Daphne...," he said, taking her in his arms.

Just then, David looked up. "What's happening to Mommy?"

Niles saw the fear in his son's eyes. "Everything's going to be all right," he said. "You're going to be a big brother very soon." As David absorbed this, Niles returned his attention to his wife. "I think we should get you to the hospital _now_."

"No," Daphne said. "I called Roz. She's on her way over here to watch David. We can go when she gets here."

"Oh, my love. You're in so much pain. Are you sure you want to wait that long?"

Daphne took a deep breath. "I've been through this before. I'll be just fine."

"Is there anything I can do?" Even with all his medical background, and that long-ago experience of delivering his cabdriver's baby, this whole thing made him feel lost and helpless.

"Just stay here with me," she said, slipping her hand into his.

"Oh, my love. Of course. You know I'll be right beside you the whole time."

Daphne melted when she looked into Niles' eyes. She'd never had a doubt about his feelings, not after all they'd been through together. But sometimes, she was still overwhelmed by how much he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Just then, the door opened again. "I'm here!" Roz said, clearly in a panic. "Thank God Alice had a playdate today. I did _not _want her to see this. No offense, Daphne."

Daphne smiled weakly. "None taken."

"I'm glad you're here, Roz," Niles said. He began to help Daphne to her feet.

"Me bag," Daphne said. "It's by the stairs."

Roz turned to go and get it, but David had already raced over to it and picked it up. "Here you go, Mommy," he said when he handed it to her.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart. We'll call you later, and Roz will bring you to the hospital so you can see your new little brother or sister, OK?"

David nodded.

Niles helped Daphne into the elevator, and from there, into their car. Daphne said little as Niles drove, focusing instead on her breathing. She'd been timing her contractions, and she knew that it would likely still be a while before she delivered. Still, Niles got to the hospital as quickly as he could. Though Daphne was doing her best to hide it, Niles knew she was in pain, and the thought broke his heart. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that this was natural, it still didn't seem right.

As soon as they entered the hospital, they were greeted by Daphne's obstetrician, who explained that she'd received a call from Roz shortly after they'd left home. Daphne was quickly whisked off to labor and delivery. Niles stayed right beside her the whole time.

When they finally reached the delivery room, Daphne took hold of Niles' hand once again. They kissed for a long moment. When he drew back, Niles wiped a tear from his wife's cheek. He could hardly believe how brave she was, going through this ordeal without a complaint. He had heard plenty of stories in his sessions of wives who'd called their husbands every name in the book. But Daphne did none of that.

Daphne looked up at her husband, feeling herself getting lost in his blue eyes. "Darling, you should probably go and call the family. I'm sure your father and Ronee would want to be here. Frasier as well."

"My love, I want to be here for you. There's no reason you should have to go through this alone."

Daphne smiled, touched by his concern for her. "It'll be all right. I've been through this before. At least this time, I'm in a real hospital, with a real doctor."

Niles laughed at that. "If you're sure."

Daphne nodded. "I am." She well remembered what had happened the last time. Niles had been determined to help Daphne with her breathing, but he ended up making himself hyperventilate and pass out from a lack of oxygen. Daphne knew it was not his fault; he'd simply been overexcited. But he never quite forgave himself for not being there for his wife when she needed him. This time, she thought it best to let him off the hook.

Niles looked at Daphne for a long moment, amazed by how beautiful and calm she was, even under these circumstances. He'd always known that Daphne was a strong woman, but he'd never before realized just _how _strong she was.

Daphne reached up, gently caressing Niles' cheek. She understood that he was reluctant to leave her, but it was the best thing for both of them. "I'll be fine," she said.

Niles kissed Daphne's forehead. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Daphne replied.

Niles nodded, then solemnly walked out of the room. Being separated from Daphne at a time like this tore at his heart. But he trusted her. If she thought she was able to handle this, then she was. He looked for the nearest waiting room and sat down. Immediately he pulled out his cellphone, using speed dial to call his father. "Dad, this is it," he said. "You're about to be a grandfather again."

Martin smiled. "All right, son. Ronee and I will be right there." Martin loved both Frederick and David. He claimed to love both boys equally, but everyone knew he had a bond with David that was unbreakable. Whether this grandchild turned out to be a boy or a girl, Martin already knew he was going to spoil him or her every bit as much as he had David. He couldn't wait.

After Niles relayed the details to his father concerning Daphne's condition and what the doctor had told him, he hung up the phone.

Next, Niles dialed his brother's number in Chicago. Though he and Frasier had been close growing up, they drifted apart some as adults. Their constant need to one-up each other drove them to follow separate paths on opposite sides of the country. But when Frasier returned from Boston, Niles realized that his brother was not the enemy, as he'd thought. Instead, Frasier became his best friend.

Frasier answered on the second ring. "Niles," he said simply. Pride filled his voice. "I just got off the phone with Roz."

Niles was slightly hurt that Frasier already knew what was happening. But he pushed the thought aside. It wasn't important how he'd found out. Only one thing mattered. "I'm going to be a father again!"

Frasier chuckled the excitement in his little brother's voice. "Oh, Niles, I wish I could be there. But I'll be on the next plane to Seattle! I can't wait to meet my new niece or nephew! Charlotte has to work, but I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm very happy for you, Niles. And for Daphne."

Niles and his brother spoke for a few more minutes. Frasier promised to call Frederick as soon as possible. And Niles promised to give his wife a hug and a kiss from Frasier. "And one for the baby, too," Frasier added with a smile.

Niles hung up the phone, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. Without warning, he was hit with a flood of memories: Meeting Daphne for the first time over a basket of laundry, knowing even then that his world had changed. Holding her close on the dance floor at the Snow Ball. Declaring his love to her on a balcony the night before her wedding to another man. It seemed strange to think that without those events, he and Daphne might not even be here right now. Though some of the journey had been heartbreaking, he couldn't believe how lucky he was right now.

Niles' wandering thoughts were brought back to the present when a nurse approached him. "Dr. Crane? Your wife and child would like to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

Niles followed the nurse back to Daphne's room. The sight he saw as he entered the room took his breath away. Daphne sat up in bed. She was clearly exhausted, but she'd never looked happier, or more beautiful. In her arms lay their newborn baby.

"Niles, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our family. This is Matthew Frederick Crane." That had been their agreed-upon name if they had another boy.

The proud father smiled immediately. "He's beautiful."

Daphne looked up at him. "I know you wanted a girl this time."

Niles remembered telling Daphne after she'd returned from her trip with Roz that he wanted a girl, one just like Daphne herself. "Well, I did say that, but I could never be unhappy with two sons."

"I almost wish we did have a girl," Daphne said. "I know she would've had her Daddy wrapped around her finger!"

Niles tried to look innocent. "What makes you think that, my love?"

She kissed him. "Call it a hunch."

Niles stood there, looking at the two of them. He could hardly believe it. Most men would've been content to have just one son, but he'd somehow managed to end up with two. And that was on top of the miracle he'd experienced when Daphne became his wife.

"Is there room in here for a grandfather?"

Niles and Daphne turned to see Martin and Ronee entering the room. Niles immediately went over to his father, hugging him tightly. "It's a boy."

"Two sons?" Martin asked. "Hey, finally, after all these years, we've got something in common!"

Niles laughed. They walked over to the bed, where Ronee was admiring the newborn. Martin nudged his wife. "Hey, remember last time?"

Ronee laughed. "How could I forget? It was our wedding day!"

"Well, at least we have a great story to tell our grandchildren someday," Martin replied.

Ronee turned her attention back to the baby. "I had my doubts about this whole 'instant grandmother' thing, but it's not so bad."

"Well, good," Niles teased. "We're going to need an experienced baby-sitter. You know of anyone?"

Ronee gave him a mock-angry glare.

Just then, the door opened yet again, and Roz walked in, quickly followed by David. Niles glanced at Daphne in confusion, only then realizing he'd forgotten to call her. "I had a nurse call her," Daphne explained.

David cautiously approached the bed. "Sweetheart, I'd like you to meet someone," Daphne said. "This is your new brother, Matthew."

David stared at the baby in disbelief. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"You're a big brother now," Niles remarked.

David looked up at his dad in confusion. "What's that mean?"

"Well, when he gets older, Matthew's going to look up to you. Your Uncle Frasier is my big brother. I learned a lot from him."

"Like what?" David asked.

Niles thought for a moment. "He taught me to love opera, and how to be a good psychiatrist...lots of things." He glanced over at Daphne. "And there's one thing Frasier did that I will be grateful for the rest of my life. He introduced me to your mom." He and Daphne shared a look. They needed no words to understand each other's thoughts at a time like this.

"David," Martin said. "There's one other thing about your dad and your uncle Frasier. There have been times when they didn't get along. A _lot _of times. It'll probably be the same with you and Matthew. But deep down, your dad and your uncle are best friends. I hope you and your brother end up that way, too."

David was quiet for a moment, thinking about everything the grown-ups had said. He didn't know if he was ready for all of this big-brother stuff. But he could tell there was no going back now. He looked again at the little baby in his mother's arms. This was going to take some getting used to.

Niles saw that his son seemed to be struggling over something. "Is there anything you'd like to ask us?"

"Yeah," David replied. "Do I have to give him all my toys?"

**The End**


End file.
